Image analysis services are used to analyze an image of a scene and determine if items of text are present in the image. However, such text in images may be rotated or inclined, and hence can be difficult to accurately detect. Further, characters within a given text string may have variations in height, which may make it challenging to classify such text string as a text string.
Conventional image text processing systems ineffectively identify the locations of text within an image.